


Super Grooming

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, greentext, jackal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Heroes who save the day still have to wash themselves, or at least have a partner like Anon to help them out.





	Super Grooming

>Anon and Hilde  
>Inseparable crime-fighting tag team  
>You're the strategist, the rational thinker, and the diplomat  
>Not saying your better half isn't smart or crafty, but she's more than qualified to be the "brawn" of the duo  
>In your downtime and pre-conflict investigation, Hilde's a spunky, sarcastic jackal  
>When fighting is inevitable (and she'll always assume it is), the near-invulnerable juggernaut of a roid monster comes out  
>She's already a fairly tall and brawny anthro when relaxed, but "Amazonian" doesn't even begin to describe her alter ego  
>And yet, you're the only one who tempers the beast within her, and she does all she can to make sure no harm ever comes to you  
>While you rarely return from a mission with more than a few scratches, Hilde is a walking trophy display for her conquests  
>Black fur covered in shrapnel, alien splatter, still-smoldering debris, and sometimes happily dragging an appendage with her  
>With the remnants of battle stuck in her fur and nostrils, she's too inundated to revert back to normal  
>So as one-half partner and one-half handler, it's up to you to clean her up

>When you return to your modest "lair", Hilde is already engaged in a game of tag with you  
>Tearing through the place and dancing out of your reach  
>You try to catch her, but you're also wary of engaging her  
>If her playful swipes don't keep you at bay, her pelt full of sharp junk and toxic refuse usually does  
>Eventually she exposes her underbelly (likely to taunt you) and you tackle her  
>You could never overpower her yourself, but she doubles over and pulls you into her chest  
>The two of you topple over, and Hilde splays her limbs and flops her tongue out  
>Playing dead, defeated by Anon  
>You try to drag the massive jackal by her foot, but make little progress  
>She has to discreetly push herself along the floor to help you out  
>If she hasn't been rolling around in something radioactive, you can usually skip the preliminary soak  
>Today, you'd rather not stick your face on some parts of her  
>You take Hilde to a washroom with a large drain in the center  
>You grab a hose and begin to spray her down  
>There's still a clever mind under all that mass, and she sidesteps the jet  
>Luckily she doesn't try too hard today, letting the deluge hit her head on after a few moments  
>"WARRGARBLGARBL"  
>Like a flowing stream over ice, you can see the subtle change in her size  
>The jackal shrinks a small amount as the rage dissipates  
>She shakes the water off, along with any loose clutter  
>"Mmmm...much...better...."  
>You have to dry her off a bit before trying to comb out the mats, snags, and the more stubborn attachments  
>Like bullets that indent the skin but never quite break the surface  
>Fortunately, her larger scale makes her fur thinner and easier to pluck the ballistics from her  
>Each one you pick out is like taking away some of her resolve  
>"Missed a spot," Hilde grunts as she keeps backing into you  
>You wield the brush and comb next  
>Her body roils with the motions of your grooming  
>Though still a good two heads taller, the jackal is a much more manageable height at this point  
>She even lets you take her by the paw to your oversized shower  
>Now comes her favorite part  
>Her expandable harness has enough slack to unbuckle, and where was once a stretched torso of muscle now holds two much more defined, weighty breasts  
>You lather shampoo all over her naked form, and she twists and bends to make sure you cover EVERYTHING  
>Like any famous superhero duo, the two of you began your careers with a mutual sense of professionalism  
>And like many of said duos, a certain level of romance budded between you  
>Still, you know when to rein it in and when to enjoy her company  
>Sometimes you join her in the buff, and sometimes you keep your shorts on  
>The latter is often worse, as Hilde will snap your waistband repeatedly until you give in  
>It's almost not even for the sexual aspect with her  
>She just likes sharing the moment with you  
>Soaping her up gets easier as the cascades wash over you, and soon you don't have to reach up so far to clean her  
>She even joins in on rubbing the suds off her body  
>Her increasingly shapely, soft body  
>"Don't use too much of that fragrant stuff," Hilde says with much more eloquence. "I want you to still smell my natural scent."  
>Her dampness is utterly adorable when you finally shut the water off  
>You didn't wash out her mischievousness though, and you're in a tug of war with the towel  
>Still an extremely one-sided contest, but as you let go she wraps herself up in it  
>You use her tangled state to grab the hair dryer  
>She's not really drying herself so much as trying to run it along her curves seductively, making the scene even more arousing while the air blows her fur around  
>The jackal is back to her "regular" size, wrapping the towel around her ears and swaying out of the bathroom with nothing else  
>By this time the two of you are getting pretty hungry  
>If you have the foresight to pop in a meal before starting the whole process (and Hilde's shenanigans don't make you miss the timer) you'll try to whip something up  
>But most of the time, it's just good ol' takeout  
>Meals can still be a stressful time for you  
>If you don't get all of the beast out of her, her ravenous appetite might make her a sloppy eater and ruin all the day's work  
>And sometimes the delivery boy is actually a villain's henchman, and she's instantly back to her wild mode  
>Tonight she's as classy as a naked jackal can be, slurping up noodles with her eyes only on you

>It's the end of the day, and you're wiped out  
>Fighting evil is one thing, and on top of it you have to wrestle with an even more formidable force  
>You lie on the bed absolutely spent  
>You have just enough energy to turn your head and see Hilde leading against the doorway  
>The jackal saunters over to you and slips under the covers  
>The two of you are always "on call", and you never know when the call to justice will have to interrupt an intimate moment  
>That's why you make the most out of every minute of peace together  
>She curls up against your body, resting her head on your chest and folding her legs over yours  
>In this position, you seem like the bigger one  
>"You did a great job today, as usual," she purrs, nuzzling her flawless coat against you  
>Hilde will often poke fun at your combat prowess compared to her own, but she never jokes about your ability to make her feel perfect  
>It isn't just the grooming that does it, either  
>No matter how many threats she protects you from, you are always the hero to her  
>And it makes you all the more motivated to protect the safety she knows you can always give her


End file.
